The Queen, The Stable Boy and The Mad-Man with a Box
by TimeTravellingWizardTribute
Summary: Regina Mills/Daniel (Stable Queen) On the Anniversary of the death of Daniel, Regina finds herself feeling alone and in pain, both emotionally and physically. When she decides to make Snow White pay once and for all, she finds a strange man and a Blue Box in her house, offering her a chance to find the man she lost, with no strings attached.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mad Man Appears

There was silence throughout the Mayors' house. No-one had visited, nor called. It felt like the town, though, had fell silent, save for the quiet sobbing of the Queen who had done considerably well to not simply break down in uncontrollable fits of crying and shaking.

It was the anniversary of the first death - or murder - of Daniel. Regina had disappeared into her bedroom and locked herself in, trying to compose herself as she overlooked the quiet town of Storybrooke.

She felt like everyone she loved was ripped from her - and by only one person. Snow White. That woman had taken everyone from her, and deserved the blackness that was spreading throughout her pure white heart. Rage began to over-take the sadness and before she knew it, the Queen's balled up fist met the near-by wall, only to soon be regretted as the skin across her knuckles split and began to bleed.

She cursed under her breath and looked at the red staining her skin for a moment before looking up over the town again. This would be the day that Snow White would truly pay for Daniel's death.

Regina turned on her heels, clicking across her room as she walked into the bathroom and turning on the cold tap, running her bloody hand under the cool water and cleaning the small wounds.

Around this moment, a small noise echoed around her foyer-type area downstairs, growing louder and shaking the house ever so slightly. Regina snapped her head up, turning the tap off and quickly drying her hands in the nearest towel and leaving to investigate. She frowned deeply, leaving her room and wondering across the landing

"Henry?" she called, waiting for a few seconds for an answer, but nothing came. The noise grew louder for a few more moments before stopping completely and the creek of a door was heard, followed by footsteps. Regina took a deep breath, peering over the banister as she walked down the rounding stairs to the bottom, stopping a few steps from the floor and frowning over at the man who had appeared on the marble floor and began inspecting things.

"And who do you think you are? And how did you get into my house?" she snarled, taking the final few steps down and folding her arms at the man in a tweed jacket and a rather ridiculous bow tie, not to mention the trousers that had clearly had an argument with his ankles.

"Ah! Sorry, yes. I seem to have taken a wrong turning and ended up here" he grinned, spinning around to look at the woman, stopping in his tracks

"Wherever 'Here' is." he added, stepping forward and straightening his bow-tie.

"Storybrooke, Maine. And more specifically, the Mayor's house" she informed him, un-amused by the arrival, especially on a day like this.

"Storybrooke. That's new" the strange man chuckled almost to himself. Regina tilted her head and glared at the thin mad-man

"Ah, yes. I'm The Doctor" he added "Just the Doctor, nothing else" he grinned

Regina almost laughed at his announcement.

"Well, then you're in the wrong place. The hospital is down the road, Doctor" she smirked, walking towards the door before freezing at the large blue Phone-box between her and the door

"What is that? And how did you get it in here?" she questioned in a harsh tone, turning to look at the Doctor

"Well, that is my TARDIS." he grinned, walking towards it "She brought me here."

"She?" Regina scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him, but he looked at her with an expression that told the Queen that he wasn't joking

"Who are you?" she repeated, emphasising each word separately

"I'm the Doctor. A time-lord" He beamed, loving this moment immensely, but it was clear by the look on Regina's face that she wanted him to speed up his process of explanation and leave her be.

"I travel through time and space. Alone, mostly" She didn't know why he felt the need to include the fact he was alone, did he sense that she was alone, or was he just hinting that he needed someone? Either way, she wasn't that easy.

"Then get back in the box and leave me alone" she stated coldly, huffing slightly and walking past the man and into the kitchen, where she rested her palms against the counter and dropped her head slightly. All she wanted was to mourn her love in peace, was that never to be?

The Doctor followed her into the kitchen

"I can travel through time and space" he repeated, Regina let out a sigh and looked up at him

"I heard you once" she breathed "So I will repeat, leave me alone"

"Ever heard of alternate universes?" he offered, Regina simply dropped her head again, her short dark hair falling over her face

"No. Other lands, yes." she answered, deciding to humour the mad-man

"Well, some things are fixed points in time. Deaths, births, and so on" he began, Regina simply shrugged and let out another breath, wondering how thin her patience could spread

"But, in some cases, there are alternate universes, or lands, where they simply didn't occur. Other things changed, but not everything" he smirked. Regina growled and stood up straight, looking at him

"What do you want from me, Doctor?" she asked him, defeat in her voice

"To help" he smiled sincerely "You lost someone, yes?" he asked, his eyebrows raising as his eyes fell to her hand and the small cuts on her knuckles and then to her face, which must still have slightly smudged mascara. She took in a deep breath

"Yes. He was killed. By my mother. Because a stupid girl broke her promise and went behind my back" she growled, though it wasn't very affective. She was so warn out from the emotions coursing through her body. The Doctor nodded for a moment

"What if I could bring him back. Well, not exactly" he started, Regina narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head slightly

"What do you mean? I've tried that once and it - it didn't exactly work out the way I planned" she began to picture Daniel holding her by the throat against the stable, trying to kill her before she had to kill him again.

"Ah" he almost jumped up and down, clapping his hands together once. "But, you didn't try an alternate universe" he pointed out "It would be him, but not - not your version of him. He would have the same body, mind and everything else, but his memories and life would be different"

"Why would you want to help me?" she frowned, placing a hand on the counter and watching him very closely

"I was brought here for a reason, Mayor. I'm never taken where I want to go, only where I need to go" he informed her. This was too much for Regina to take in, she took a breath, shaking her head. He was clearly sent here to upset her further. He then held out his hand

"Come with me" he smiled. Curiosity finally took control, and the Queen took The Doctors hand, allowing herself to be lead to the Blue Box, unsure of how this would help anything.

The Doctor opened the door and walked in, allowing Regina to follow him when she was ready. She took a breath and stepped in, stopping after a few steps clear of the door, her eyes scanning the strangely large room they were now in

"So you have Magic" she stated, walking further in and towards the Doctor, who looked confused

"That's definitely new" he mumbled, walking around the console "Anyway, yes... I guess. Time-lord.. Magic" he shrugged "Now, where were you from?" he questioned, looking up at her. Clearly if she assumed it was magic and was unfazed, then she had been in a land with such a thing.

"The EnchantedForest" she smiled "Or, FairytaleLand as my son likes to call it" The Doctor frowned once again

"This is, interesting. Never met a storybook character before. Well, that's a lie. I've met quite a few" he smirked, folding his arms "Amuse me, which one are you"

"The Evil Queen" she smirked back at him, running her fingers over the cool metal of the console

"Right. Your Highness, let's get you your fella back and make you - well, just the Queen" he grinned, jumping around, pulling leavers and pushing buttons

"Oh, and hold on tight" Regina frowned and tilted her head slightly before the noise started up again and with a jolt, Regina was thrown to the floor for the remainder of the journey.

She attempted to get up, but every time she fell back down, cursing the man and his enchanted box. This was one kind of magic that she didn't like.

"Here we are!" the Doctor beamed, holding out his hand for her as the TARDIS slowed and stopped. She growled and ignored the gesture, getting up by herself and dusting herself off

"I'm good thanks, sweetie" she almost spat the last word, glaring at him. He froze at the words and muttered something about a river before shaking himself and wondering forward

"Your Prince awaits"


	2. Chapter 2 - An offer to a Stable Boy

Regina had wondered around the new version of the EnchantedForest, she was in awe with it all. It mostly looked the same, but felt different. In the distance, she could hear her mother screaming something at her father, and walking towards her was the unmistakable figure of Daniel, leading a horse out of the stable. He stopped and frowned, taking a moment before continuing.

"Miss Mills?" he called, trying to work out if it was her. Regina looked down at her Mayoral clothes and laughed softly before the laugh turned into a lip quiver, her dark eyes filling up with a sting and tears. She looked back up, unable to stop them from flowing down her cheeks, not caring that he had addressed her so formally

"Daniel" she breathed, shaking her head as he reached her and stopped, she could see his eyes scanning her, wondering when she got a haircut and where her riding gear was.

"What - Happened?" he chuckled lightly before frowning "Miss Mills, is - is everything okay?" he questioned. Regina nodded, smiling through the tears. She couldn't speak. Some how, and she wasn't sure exactly how, the mad man had found Daniel for her. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into him and inhaling his scent - which was the same as in her own land. Without a thought, he dropped the reins and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He didn't know what had upset her, but he didn't want her to ever cry again.

Regina felt that same feeling of security in him and knew now that she would never let him go again. He had to go home with her.

After a long while, she released him, needing to look into his eyes and make sure it was him. She smiled happily at him, despite his look of confusion

"Mi- Regina" he sighed, cupping her face in his hands and looking deeply into her eyes "I had no idea that you -" he was cut off by Regina leaning up and pressing her lips against his. For him, this was their first ever kiss, but for her, it was the most perfect of all of them.

He kissed her back, holding her tightly until she pulled away again. She looked up at him

"I can't - I can't explain what's going on, but we need to leave, before my mother finds us" she stated, taking his hand in hers

"There is a man, with a box" she looked over her shoulder at the Doctor who was leaning against the TARDIS, smiling happily to himself

"He can take us somewhere far away, where we can be together, and live happily" she took a breath, looking back into his eyes. She grinned, being met with excitement as Daniel looked over at the Blue Box and the man who by now had pushed himself off of it and walked around to a door, opening it

"What do you say?" She grinned, tears still rolling down her face. Daniel looked back at her and leant down, kissing her lips lightly once again

"I would follow you anywhere" he breathed against her. Regina felt her heart skip a beat. She kissed him once again before a shriek met her ears. Her mother, or the one in this world, had spotted them. Regina pulled away and took a step back

"We have to go!" she pleaded, Daniel took a glance back to the house, his life before looking back at Regina and nodding, running with her to the Blue Box. She closed the door after him and the Doctor quickly set about getting back to Regina's home before another mother found him and hit him with something. He didn't like mothers.

"It's... Bigger on the inside?" Daniel questioned, looking to Regina for an answer

"It's magic" she laughed lightly. He frowned and looked around once again

"Sure beats the kind that your mother uses" he smirked

Regina was woken up by the sound of her alarm beeping on the bedside table. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and sighing, glancing around at the clothes scattered around the room, then over to the man sleeping next to her. He was knackered, and for good reasons too. She smirked to herself as she leant over, kissing his forehead lightly before turning and climbing out of the bed, stepping over the clothes and wondering down to the kitchen, intending on making them breakfast.

She stopped and glanced out of the window, smiling softly to herself

"Thank you, Doctor. Wherever you are" she whispered to the emptiness before going about her day, enjoying every moment she had with Daniel, living happily in Storybrooke with him. The residents gaining from her happiness, from which she became just Queen Regina. No more evil, no more killing, and to Henry's surprise, no more magic.

She finally had her happy ending and her family, with Henry and Daniel.


End file.
